Javelin Soldier
The Javelin soldier is an Allied anti-tank/anti-air specialist infantry. Description While Peacekeepers engage enemy infantry, Javelin soldiers fire missiles against enemy vehicles and aircraft. Javelin Soldiers are the replacement for the Guardian GI, which was lost from the Allied arsenal due to Cherdenko changing the time stream. Although not as armored as their shotgun wielding counterparts, the Peacekeeper, they are much more effective against tanks and are capable of engaging aircraft, something the Peacekeepers have no claim to. Together, the two form the core of Allied infantry divisions. The Javelin soldiers' launchers can also paint targets with a laser, increasing the troopers' lethality, assuming that they have the time to charge their laser, the target doesn't leave their range or forcing them on the move while "painting" the target. If the lock-on process is complete, the Javelin soldier can activate the missile auto fire that launch near infinite rapid missile fire. This bursts will stop if the target is destroyed or the Javelin soldier, in any reason, call off the shot. They do not wear armor, most likely due to the heavy equipment they carry. Their missile launcher is also ineffective against infantry, making them vulnerable against anti-personnel infantry. Unfortunately, unlike the Peacekeeper, there is no detailed information on the Javelin Soldiers' history and origins, please make due with what has been gleaned from field recon. Abilities Game Unit Javelin soldiers are very effective against armored units and aircraft, as well as structures. However, they are extremely vulnerable against anti-infantry units, such as Soviet Sickles. They also have no way of deterring enemy units from crushing them, unlike their Soviet and Imperial counterparts. Therefore, it is recommended to garrison them inside structures to improve their survivability. Their Laser Lock ability is utterly useless against faster units, since they can simply move out of the way before the Javelin soldiers can finish locking onto them. However, they are deadly against structures and slower units, such as Kirov airships, Apocalypse tanks, and MCVs. Assessment Pros * Very good anti-armor and anti-aircraft unit * Powerful in numbers * Laser lock deadly against heavily armored units * Can reduce a lightly defended base to rubble Cons * Vulnerable against anti-infantry units * Defenseless against crushing, unlike their counterparts * Laser lock on takes time Quotes Upon exiting the Boot Camp * Javelin, right here! Select * What's up, coach? * What's the next play? * Yo! * Hey, man! * Javelin! * Javelin on deck! * I'm ready! Moving * Gotcha back! * Let's hustle! * Make it a move! * Taking position! * Go, go! * Alright, coach! * That zone's mine! * Stay low! Garrisoning Structure * This is our house! * We'll take it! * Good call! * Nice pay! * We'll scope it out! Attacking ground * OH YOU WANT SOME?!! * Catch this! * Hit 'em hard! * Going deep! * Wide open! * Watch this one! * Check this out! * Hit it! * Eat this! Attacking air * Locked on here we go! * Here comes the hail Mary! * This is a no fly zone! * Come on down! * Come on, splash 'em! Attacking with Laser Lock * He's locked, give me a second! * Charging up! * Wait for it! * Hold still, sucker! Move to Attack * We can take 'em! * Hell yeah! * Here we come! * It's go time! * Do it! * Sack 'em! * Blitz' em * He's mine! * We can take these fools! In combat * Don't you worry, I've got plenty more! * They ain't stopping us! * Keep the pressure on 'em! * That's it, that's it! * I can hang with this! * Fools is getting cloud! * This was on me! Under fire * Taking some heat! * Pressure's on over here! * That all they got!? * Keep 'em off! * Aw hell no! * Where's our team!? Category:Command & Conquer Category:Allies Category:Infantry